letterkennyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wayne
Wayne is a main character on Letterkenny. He is played by Jared Keeso. Biography Wayne is the de facto leader of the Hicks. He is a hard working farmer who loves his profession. He picks rocks, grows beans, shoots varmints, and runs a produce stand with pride. He lives at the farm with his younger sister Katy, and runs the farm with the assistance of close friends Daryl and Squirrely Dan. Little is known about his and Katy's childhood, except that they were not allowed to have birthday parties, . He speaks in a monotone voice with a stereotypical rural Ontario accent, and carries himself stiffly. He has a rigid sense of duty and propriety: he provides backup to the hockey players when they ask for his help, despite his personal dislike of them , and attacks Angie's new beau after he bullies Alexander and speaks coarsely about Katy . While slow to anger, his strong sense of right and wrong comes through even when more relaxed among his close friends, for example, when they challenge his opinion of the proper way to cook a steak . He currently holds the title as The Toughest Guy In Letterkenny, and seemingly likes to fight, though only in defense. He also smokes, and is often seen drinking. No one would call him warm, but his devotion to his friends and family is unquestioned, and his affection for dogs is evident. He has at least two, a large dog named Gus, and a German shepherd named Stormy, who he later breeds with Rosie's male German shepherd . He is often seen holding Gus or Stormy's puppies during transitions and cold opens. Appearance Wayne usually wears a flannel shirt, blue jeans, and work boots; the shirt is always tucked in to his jeans, and he never wears a belt. In winter, he wears a black turtleneck under the flannel shirt and dark winter waders, and when sledding, a black and red HJC snowmobile jacket. Relationships Katy Wayne is Katy's older brother, and he is very protective of her. They seem to get along pretty well, but he believes her choices of clothing to be unfortunate. Daryl Daryl is Wayne's best friend and sometimes wingman. They sometimes get in small squabbles, but they mostly get along and are almost always together. Daryl cares about Wayne, shown when he allows him and Katy to throw him a birthday party since Wayne wasn't allowed one growing up. Dan Dan is Wayne's other friend, and though they seem close, he often tells Dan to "Take it down about twenty percent" when Dan makes eyes at his sister. Tanis Tanis and Wayne had a rocky start to their relationship; Wayne bans Tanis and her crew from Letterkenny after they retaliate against the Skids . He later lifts the ban in exchange for them not attacking the hockey players, leading to them getting together and Tanis getting pregnant . Tanis does not carry the pregnancy to term, saying she wasn't ready for a kid , but she continues to flirt with Wayne, even after he begins his relationship with Rosie. McMurray Fellow farmer McMurray is cordial with Wayne; they share a love of Canada gooses and a disdain for de-gens from upcountry , and often fight on the same side in donnybrooks. Wayne does not care for the way McMurray chairs meetings of the Ag Hall board , nor does he have interest in joining McMurray and Mrs. McMurray in "the lifestyle" . Reilly and Jonesy Wayne is initially contemptuous of Reilly and Jonesy "because hockey players would grab a monkey by the tit if they could" , confirmed when he overhears them planning to cheat on Katy with big city slams . His disdain somewhat lessens after Katy breaks up with them, and their interaction decreases. He agrees to back them up against Tanis' crew, and they scrap against de-gens together on various occasions. They join the Hicks to back them up when they travel to Quebec for the bock et biche . Stewart Wayne pays Stewart and the Skids little attention at the start of the series, ignoring their taunts. He is not pleased when Katy starts dating Stewart, and disturbed when he accidentally sees Stewart's penis, which he compared to "a tall boy can of Red Bull" . Marie-Fred Wayne meets Marie-Fred at Anik's Bock et Biche, where he had come to help fend off degens. There is tension, however, as she is Jean-Claude's sister . They begin a long-distance relationship, trading off driving to each other's turf and each receiving some abuse from the locals . As Daryl begins to date Anik, both become regulars at the farm and elsewhere around Letterkenny. But even as Anik and Daryl break up, Wayne secures a ring to offer to her . Wayne and Marie-Fred appear to enjoy a happy engagement, though little wedding planning is seen. When Wayne accompanies Daryl on his ill-starred road trip to confront Anik, however, he finds Marie-Fred in the embrace of another man, and is heartbroken. Wayne withdraws into seclusion at the sled shack, emerging only to rally the town against Dierks when he hears of his unfaithfulness to Katy, Gallery Quotes * It's a hard life picking stones and pulling teats but sure as God's got sandals it beats fighting dudes with treasure trails . * Well there's nothing better than a fart, except kids fallin' off bikes maybe. Fuck, I could watch kids fall off bikes all day, I don't give a shit about your kids * Well, I think it's pretty obvious that I'm moving hay bales from here over to here. Although… that one's a straw bale . * Agricultural halls are for agricultural music . * Here's a poem: "Star light, star bright, why the fuck you got earrings on?" * Fuck a duck . * Get off the cross, we need the wood . * I fuckin' hate Samuel so much . * Bad gas travels fast in a small town . * That logic is Titanic on the ocean floor busted . Category:Characters Category:The Hicks